wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video)
Splish Splash Big Red Boat is the twenty-third Wiggles American video but is based on an American album. It was released in late Summer 2006. In Australia, it is only available in a double feature with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and in the UK it is only available in a double feature with Wiggle Bay, but in America it is available on it's own, and in a double feature with Sailing Around the World. Song List # Big Red Boat (new song) # Dressing Up (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) # Ensalada De Fruta (Fruit Salad, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Get Ready to Wiggle (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Wiggly Animation) (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) # Captain's Magic Buttons (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) (from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!) # Subo Diez Escalones (I Climb Ten Stairs, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton (from Top of the Tots) # Do the Owl (from Wiggly Safari) # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo (reused from Here Comes the Big Red Car) # Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry (Move Your Arms Like Henry, Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Where Is Thumbkin # Balla Balla Bambina # Ponies (from Wiggle Time!) # Move Like an Emu (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Little Brown Ant (from Here Comes a Song) # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Spanish Version) (previously unreleased) # Wiggly Party (Wiggly Animation) (from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party) # Say Aah at the Doctors (from Top of the Tots) # Hats (Wiggly Animation) (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) Deleted Song # Blow Me Down (this song can be found in the TV Series 5 episode "We Can Do So Many Things") Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves in the Big Red Boat. Song #1: Big Red Boat Anthony reads a book describing all the mascots and each of the Wiggles. Greg sings Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. The Wiggles talk about how they like to wear different hats. Song #2: Dressing Up Greg and Anthony introduce the Mariachi Wiggles, who sing songs in Spanish. Song #3: Ensalada De Fruita - Sung by The Mariachi Wiggles Anthony has a guitar and invites everyone to see what each of the Wiggles does when he is by himself, to the tune of Where Is Thumbkin?. Greg sings, “I love reading”. He puts on a pilot hat. Jeff sings, “I love sleeping”. Anthony sings, “I love eating”. Murray sings, “I love music”. Song #4: Get Ready To Wiggle - beachside Song #5: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. - animated Captain hails his crew, but the friendly pirate crew are not their normal selves. Ben says we don't have any music. The pirate radio is broken. Captain offers to use his magic buttons to play the radio. Dapper Dave requests opera and Captain sings a quick song. Cool Clarky wants to hear rock-n-roll. Captain pushes the button and sounds like a DJ announcing. He sings Hot Potato in an Elvis voice. Caterina wants to hear her favorite country music singer Beccy Bluegrass. Captain tries his buttons, but they don't work. Anthony and Jeff appear and offer to bring Beccy with their Big Red Boat. They arrive with Beccy, and she sings Rock-a-bye your bear. Jeff's asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Everyone applauds. Caterina remarks how those pirate magic buttons saved the day. Song #6: Captain’s Magic Buttons Anthony tries to start up the Big Red Boat but it doesn’t work. Murray thinks up some alternative forms of transportation and ends up with the Big Red Car. Song #7: Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car It’s time for the Mariachi Wiggles again. Song #8:I Climb Ten Stairs Subo Diez Escalones – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - The Wiggles are about to have a rehearsal. Greg has each Wiggle check his instruments. Jeff plays the keyboard, Murray plays his guitar, and Anthony plays air drums. Air drums. His drums are missing! Anthony realizes he loaned the drum set to Bill O’Reilly. (Oh really? No, O’Reilly!). Anthony calls Bill up and makes a “oh, you don’t say” joke. Bill arrives in time, and delivers the drum set. The Wiggles are ready to play again. Anthony has his drums, Jeff has his keyboard, but this time, Murray lent his guitar to Bill O’Reilly. Song #9: I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton - short version Jeff’s fallen asleep on the big red boat and they need him to do the next song, which involves an owl. Wake Up, Jeff! Song #10: Do the Owl - new version Captain Feathersword remarks how he’s the luckiest captain in the world because of his diverse crew. He then briefs everyone on how to do the dance steps to the next song. Song #11: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Murray and Jeff introduce another Mariachi Wiggles song. Song #12: Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry – Mariachi Wiggles animated Wigglehouse - Greg hears that the Wiggles are playing music so he sings, “Where is Thumbkin”. Greg wants to sing everything. Captain Feathersword asks a question about Anthony’s favorite color. Greg sings, “It is blue” Murray tells Greg that Franko and Maria are coming from Italy, and wants to know if Greg knows any Italian Songs. Greg doesn’t, so Anthony recommends he call Professor Singalottasonga. Greg calls him up and the professor gives him a song to sing in Italian. The doorbell rings, and Franko and Maria arrive. Greg sings his newly learned song and the two guests sing along too. Captain Feathersword and Prof. Singalottasonga join in and they all sing Balla, Balla Bambina. Song #13: Ponies – new version Captain and Wags are sailing a studio ship. They introduce the Wigglehouse episode about the Wiggles shopping. Wigglehouse - Anthony needs some apples to eat, but they are out. They plan on going to the shop, but Greg wants to make a Wiggly Shopping list of things that they need. Murray needs guitar strings, and Jeff needs two new pillows. Greg recites the shopping list to the countdown portion of Twelve Days of Christmas. Now it’s time for the Wiggles to shop at Wags' store. They crack a few puns and jokes, and then ask for the items in the list. Wags provides them with the items and charges a few Wiggly coins. Everyone thanks Wags, especially Anthony with his low voice. Jeff fallen asleep again on the Big Red Boat. Wake up, Jeff! Song #14: Move Like an Emu – new version Wigglehouse - The Wiggles get ready for a picnic. Anthony has gathered the food but Greg tells him he only has enough for himself but not enough for everyone else. So Anthony goes to pack some more. Jeff brings just one pillow for himself, but he didn’t get enough for the others. Jeff goes to find more. Murray, the King of Guitars, will bring his guitar, but Greg suggests he bring some sporting equipment. Now it’s time to go. Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the lounge room and hands Greg a pile of pillows. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment. They have too much stuff so they decide to have the picnic indoors. Song #15: Little Brown Ant – inside Wigglehouse Murray and Jeff introduce the last Mariachi Wiggles song. Song #16: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)Quack Quack – sung by the Mariachi Wiggles Anthony and Captain Feathersword are beachside. Captain wants to have a closer look at the Sydney Harbor, so he hops on a jet-ski shaped inflatable tug raft and tours the harbor while Anthony explains the various Sydney landmarks like the opera house, the bridge, the amusement park, shopping area, and other boats. Song #17: Wiggly Party - animated Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit about going to the doctor. Wigglehouse - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn’t feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn’t hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn’t find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been feeling and doing all day, and it turns out he’s been eating so much stuff from visits with Dorothy, Wags, Henry, and by himself that he was very full. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good that he call the doctor when things are wrong. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Song #19: Say Aah at the Doctors - short version Song #20: Hats - animated The Wiggles are on the Big Red Boat again and say goodbye to everyone. Gallery Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles logo SydneyHarbour-Animated.jpg|Sydney Harbour Splish,Splash,BigRedBoat!titlecard.jpg|Title card BigRedBoat-Animated.jpg|Animated Big Red Boat Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg's title WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the song "Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat(song).jpg|"Big Red Boat" TheLandWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat GregSingingBigRedBoat.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsPlayingBarrelDrums.jpg|Wags playing barrel drums TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBigRedBoatinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Boat HenryPlayingTambourineinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry playing the tambourine DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyMascotsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Dorothy MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:DorothyandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Dorothy AnthonySingingBigRedBoat.jpg|''"The boat is red, the sea is blue."'' FishTransitioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Fish transition AnthonyReading.jpg|Anthony reading JeffandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff awake MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony holding book BubbleTransitioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Bubble transition DressingUp-2006Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar and sunglasses DressingUp-2006.jpg|"Dressing Up" GregSingingDressingUp-2006.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyasaDoctor.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a doctor MurrayasaCowboy.jpg|Murray dressed up as a cowboy DressingUpGoof2.jpg|A crew member's hand is seen JeffWearingEmuHat.jpg|Jeff wearing an emu hat TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney Harbour JeffasaFirefighterinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff as a firefighter MurrayWearingPirateHat.jpg|Murray wearing pirate hat JeffWearingTopHat.jpg|Jeff wearing top hat MurrayintheRedHat.jpg|Murray wearing red hat AnthonyWearingRainbowHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rainbow hat DressingUpGoof.jpg|Anthony's hat almost falls off! JeffasaDoctor.jpg|Jeff as a doctor AnthonyasaCowboy.jpg|Anthony as a cowboy MurrayandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sydney Harbour FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles EnsaladaDeFruta.jpg|''"Ensalada de fruta."'' ColorTransition.PNG|Color Transition FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Ensalada De Fruta" MariachiAnthonySingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Anthony singing MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheNonrealisticMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Mariachi Wiggles TheAwakeMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Awake Mariachi Wiggles TheMariachiWigglesEatingFruitSalad.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles eating fruit salad AnthonyandMurrayinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Greg and Jeff TheMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles AnthonyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Anthony SplishSplash!BigRedBoatGoof.jpg|The neck of the Red Maton Acoustic Guitar can be seen on the left side ILoveReading.jpg|Greg Singing "I Love Reading" GreginTheGorillaDance.jpg|Greg GregWearingHelmetandGoggles.jpg|Greg wearing helmet and goggles ILoveSleeping.jpg|Jeff Singing "I Love Sleeping" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his purple armchair ILoveEating.jpg|Anthony Singing "I Love Eating" AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad ILoveMusic.jpg|Murray Singing "I Love Music" MurrayWearingaKing'sCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a king's crown GetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" CaterinaMeteinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ben GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-2006.jpg|Greg singing GregPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar LucyStuartinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lucy AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing drums SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam and Adrian SaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam JeffPlayingAccordioninSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff playing accordion RyanDeSaulnierinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ryan ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare TheNonrealisticWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloons transition CartoonDorothyandWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse IMG E2818.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy's hat IMG E2819.JPG|Cartoon Dorothy's tail CartoonGregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Greg singing DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" TheCartoonWigglesinGardeningHats.jpg|The Wiggles in their gardening hats CartoonDorothyLawnmowing.jpg|Dorothy lawn mowing DorothyandGreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Greg and Dorothy TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainandtheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew CaptainFeatherswordinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain Feathersword BennyBandicootinPirateRadio.jpg|Ben sad PirateRadio.jpg|Ben showing Captain that the radio is broken GallantGeorgeinPirateRadio.jpg|George DapperDaveinPirateRadio.jpg|Dapper Dave CaptainFeatherswordPressingOperaButon.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the opera button CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CoolClarkyinPirateRadio.jpg|Cool Clarky CaptainFeatherswordPressingRockandRollButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the rock and roll button HotPotato-RockandRoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hot Potato" in rock and roll CaterinainPirateRadio.jpg|Caterina CaptainFeatherswordTryingtoPresstheCountryButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword trying to press the country button Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony KristyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Kristy JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Captain Jeff,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass CaptainandAnthonyinPirateRadio.jpg|Captain and Anthony Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrass.jpg|Beccy Bluegrass CaptainFeatherswordandBeccyBluegrass.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Beccy Bluegrass BeccyBluegrassSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Beccy singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" while playing guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine JeffWakingUpinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|"Thank you for waking me up, everyone." JeffPlayingTambourine.jpg|Jeff playing tambourine LucyinPirateRadio.jpg|''"What would we do without those magic buttons?"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006Prologue.jpg|''"Whoo-hoo!"'' Captain'sMagicButtons-2006.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" BeccyBluegrassPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Beccy playing guitar TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptain'sMagicButtons.jpg|The Friendly Pirate crew singing DaveandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dave and Captain LynStuckeyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Lyn CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AlfonsoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Alfonso ElefetiosinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Elfeterios KatherinePatrickinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Katherine AidoinPirateRadio.jpg|Aido BigRedBoat-Broken.jpg|The Big Red Boat broken Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray suggesting to take the Big Red Car Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|"Let's Go (We're Riding In Our Big Red Car)" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reDrivingintheBigRedCar-2006.jpg|Greg singing OfficerBeaplesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff IClimb10Stairs-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing "I Climb Ten Stairs" in Spanish SuboDiazEscalones.jpg|''"Subo diaz escalones."'' MariachiGregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing IClimb10Stairs-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Subo Diez Escalones" O'Reilly!.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse TheOtherWigglesinO'Reilly!.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinO'Reilly!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinO'Reilly!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AnthonyandMurrayinO'Reilly!.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinO'Reilly!.jpg|"HUH?!?" MurrayShocked.jpg|"HUH?!?" JeffShocked.jpg|"HUH?!?" AnthonyPlayingAirDrums.jpg|Anthony playing the air drums AnthonyinO'Reilly!.jpg|Anthony MurrayandJeffinO'Reilly!.jpg|Murray and Jeff O'Reilly!2.jpg|"O really?" O'Reilly!3.jpg|"No. O'Reilly!" O'Reilly!4.jpg|Anthony playing air drums again O'Reilly!5.jpg|Anthony noticing he has no drums AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly Telephone GreginO'Reilly!.jpg|Greg TheUnforgottenWigglesinO'Reilly!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles AnthonyandBillO'Reilly.jpg|Anthony and Bill O'Reilly TheWigglesandBillO'Reilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly AnthonyPlayingDrumsinO'Reilly!.jpg|Anthony got his drums back. O'Reilly!6.jpg|But where's Murray's guitar?!? JeffinO'Reilly!.jpg|Jeff O'Reilly!7.jpg|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." Oh,Really.jpg|"O really?" MurrayinO'Reilly!.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg holding his baton GregandAnthonyinO'Reilly!.jpg|Greg and Anthony IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Shortversion.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" GregSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing TheWigglesinO'Reilly!.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat DoTheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff hooting as owl GregandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles playing music DoTheOwl-2006.jpg|"Do The Owl" LucyStuartatManlyBeach.jpg|Lucy GregSingingDotheOwl-2006.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingDotheOwl.jpg|Anthony singing RyanDeSaulnieratManlyBeach.jpg|Ryan GregandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingDrumsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg playing the drums AnthonyandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Murray NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing The Mariachi Wiggles MueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|''"Mueve los brazos como Henry."'' HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry MariachiGregSingingMueveLosBrazosComoHenry.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags DorothyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Mueve Los Brazos Como Henry" DorothyDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMariachiWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles and Henry TheOtherWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music GregandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Anthony WhereIsThumbkin?-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggests to sing "Where Is Thumbkin" WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain arrives CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregSinginginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray talks about the Italian visitors WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga ProfessorSingalottasongainWigglyFriends.jpg|Professor Singalotasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair Greg,FrankoandMaria.jpg|Greg, Franko and Maria GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian FrankoandMaria.jpg|Franko and Maria GregandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg and Professor CaptainandGreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Greg TheOtherWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Professor TheOtherWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Professor BallaBallaBambina-2004.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor and Captain Pony.jpg|Pony Ponies-2006.jpg|"Ponies" AdrianQuinnellinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Adrian LucyStuartasFarmerBrown.jpg|Lucy as Farmer Brown JeffandPony.jpg|Jeff and a pony TheS.SFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Wags TheWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Anthony GregandMurrayinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepinginWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff GregSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSinging12ThingstoBuy.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing AnthonySingingBaritone.jpg|Anthony singing baritone JeffandAnthonyinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Jeff and Anthony WigglyShoppingList.jpg|''"Let's go shopping! Beauty mate!"'' TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandJeffinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWiggleGeneralStore2.jpg|Wags the Dog TheWigglesandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandAnthonyattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesattheWiggleGeneralStore.jpg|The Wiggles TheWiggleGeneralStore11.jpg AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffSingingWeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Jeff singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" WagsinWigglyShoppingList.jpg|Wags 12ThingstoBuy.jpg|"12 Things to Buy" 4CrunchyApples.jpg|4 crunchy apples 6NewGuitarStrings.jpg|6 new guitar strings JeffandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore16.jpg 2Pillows.jpg|2 pillows File:TheWiggleGeneralStore18.jpg GregandWagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWiggleGeneralStore20.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore21.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore22.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore23.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore24.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore25.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore26.jpg 5WiggleCoins.jpg|5 Wiggle Coins TheWiggleGeneralStore27.jpg TheWiggleGeneralStore28.jpg|''"Very funny Anthony!" JeffSleepingintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat MoveLikeAnEmu-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Move Like An Emu" GregSingingMoveLikeanEmu-2006.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Ben the Emu MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" SamandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Murray ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare GregandSaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Sam GregWearingSunglasses.jpg|Greg wearing sunglasses JeffandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Jeff and Adrian JeffandSaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Sam BrettClarkeinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Brett SamandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Anthony GreginPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic AppleJuice.jpg|Greg holding apple juice AnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg|Anthony carrying food PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg|Greg suggests to get more food PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg|"Good idea, Greg."'' MurrayandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff GregandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayasaKing.jpg|"Alas, me royal subjects." MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg|Greg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg JeffPlayingTennis.jpg|Jeff playing tennis GregPlayingCricket.jpg|Greg playing cricket JeffPlayingFootball.jpg|Jeff playing football AnthonyinFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football JeffPlayingPing-Pong.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg TheWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LittleBrownAnt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Brown Ant" LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayPlayingTennisRacket.jpg|Murray playing the Tennis Racket JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Murray QuackQuack-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in Spanish Cuac,Cuac,Cuac,Quiquiriqui.jpg|''"Cuac, cuac, cuac, quiquiriqui."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSleepinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping QuackQuack-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" (Spanish Version) MariachiGregSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheMariachiWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles singing MariachiJeffPlayingAcousticBassGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Jeff playing acoustic bass guitar GregandAnthonyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Greg and Anthony in Mariachi Animation MariachiAnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Mariachi Anthony playing trumpet CaptainFeatherswordinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword MariachiMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Murray playing guitar CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld2.png|Captain looking through the telescope WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld3.jpg|Anthony and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld4.png|Captain says he's been seeing the Sydney harbor up-close on the telescope. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld6.png|"I might head out on the harbor myself." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld7.png|"Off you go on the S.S. Feathersword." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld8.png|"Anthony, unfortunately the S.S. Feathersword's been cleaned." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld9.png|"But I have another piratical vehicle to go across the water." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld10.png|"A surprise piratical nautical vessel to go across the harbor with?" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld11.png|Captain talks about the surprise piratical nautical vessel. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld12.png|"Off you go, Captain!" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld13.png|Captain leaving Manly beach WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld14.jpg|Anthony WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld15.jpg|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld16.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld17.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld18.png|The Sydney Harbor bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld19.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld20.png|Anthony talking about the Sydney Harbour bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld21.png|Captain water skiing at Sydney Harbour WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld22.png|Sydney Ferry #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld23.png|Sydney Ferry #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld24.png|Sydney Ferry #3 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld25.png|Captain taking a look around WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld26.png|The Sydney Opera house WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld27.png|Captain waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld28.jpg|Sailboats WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld29.png|The lighthouse WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.jpg|A flying boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.png|A surfer WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld31.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld32.png|Captain pointing to the ANZAC bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld33.jpg|The ANZAC Bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld34.jpg|A motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld35.png|Captain waving at the people in the motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld36.png|The people on the motor boat waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld37.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld38.png|A dog on the barge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld39.jpg|Canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld40.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld41.png|Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld42.png|A ship and a canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld43.jpg|Kaybeanna boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld44.jpg|Sydney Fish Market WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld45.png|Devocean Ship WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld46.png|Captain spotting Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld47.jpg|Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld48.png|A ferris wheel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld49.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld50.png|Sailboat #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld51.png|Sailboat #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld52.png|Captain arrives back and Anthony asks him about the harbour. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld53.png|"Well, Anthony, I've got only one thing to say." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld54.png|"What's that?" WeCanDoSoManyThings55.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' WeCanDoSoManyThings56.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings57.jpg|Captain falling down WeCanDoSoManyThings58.png|Captain and Anthony giving thumbs up WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CartoonJeffPlayingPintheTailontheDonkey.jpg|Jeff playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheCartoonWigglesSingingWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CartoonAnthonySingingWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony singing CartoonGregSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Greg singing VisittheDoctor-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about going to the doctor TheWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen MurrayinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray cooking GreginAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Greg Murray'sNoodleSurprise.jpg|Murray showing his noodle surprise VisittheDoctor5.jpg|"Wow, that sounds tasty, Murray." AnthonyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|But Anthony says he's not hungry anymore. JeffinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Just then, Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. TheWigglesandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|"Is there anything wrong, Anthony?" VisittheDoctor9.jpg|"I'm not hungry anymore." VisittheDoctor10.jpg|Dorothy suggests to see a doctor named Dr. Verygood. GregonWigglyTelephoneinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg on Wiggly telephone DorothyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AmandaKellerasDr.Verygood.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Verygood WagsandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie DorothyandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony VisittheDoctor13.jpg|Anthony drinking rosy tea VisittheDoctor14.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyandHenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony and Henry AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie VisittheDoctor16.jpg|"Anthony isn't sick. He's simply eating too much." VisittheDoctor17.jpg|Anthony apologizing to Dr. Verygood VisittheDoctor18.jpg|"Bye-bye, Wiggles." VisittheDoctor19.jpg|"Guys, Dr. Verygood was very good, wasn't she?" VisittheDoctor20.jpg|"Muffins, anyone?" VisittheDoctor21.jpg|"Oh, Anthony!" SayAahattheDoctors-Shortversion.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar GregSingingSayAahattheDoctors-2006.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WagsandDr.Verygood.jpg|Wags and Dr. Verygood HenryandDr.Verygood.jpg|Henry and Dr. Verygood DorothyandDr.Verygood.jpg|Dorothy and Dr. Verygood Dr.Verygood.jpg|Dr. Verygood Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Hats" TheAwakeCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TheOtherCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Other Wiggles wearing hats CartoonGregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing CartoonGregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats CartoonAnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum CartoonAnthonyandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray wearing hats CartoonMurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats CartoonJeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet CartoonGregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat CartoonAnthonyWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing policeman's hat CartoonMurrayWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing fireman's hat CartoonJeffWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Jeff wearing captain's hat CartoonMurrayonFireEngine.jpg|Murray on fire engine CartoonJeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye JeffandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|The Wiggles logo Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|Greg's title SplashSplash!BigRedBoat-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits 5B9CBEB0-5FF7-4C6A-BB0F-F18B1128B7F0.png|Endboard Deleted Scenes JeffinPirateRadio.jpg|Jeff wearing a life-jacket in a deleted scene WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld.png|Jeff in a life-vest WeCanDoSoManyThings59.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings60.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings61.png|"Well, blow me down" WeCanDoSoManyThings62.png|"Give it all you got" WeCanDoSoManyThings63.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings64.png|Katherine, Captain, George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings65.png|Benny, Katherine and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings66.png|Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings67.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings68.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings69.png|George WeCanDoSoManyThings70.png|George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings71.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings72.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings73.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings74.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings75.png|"Give it all you got WeCanDoSoManyThings76.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings77.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings78.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings79.png|Caterina and Benny dancing WeCanDoSoManyThings80.png|Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings81.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings82.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings83.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings84.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings85.png|Lucia and Dave WeCanDoSoManyThings86.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings87.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings88.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings89.png|Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings90.png|Kristy, Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings91.png|Kristy and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings92.png|Lyn WeCanDoSoManyThings93.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings94.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings95.png|Aido and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings96.png|Captain and Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings97.png|Caterina and Clarky WeCanDoSoManyThings98.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings99.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings100.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings101.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings102.png|"Won't you blow me down?" WeCanDoSoManyThings103.png|Clarky, Kristy, Captain, Caterina and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings104.png|The pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings105.png|Captain Feathersword falling down at Manly Beach WeCanDoSoManyThings106.png|Captain Feathersword in the water DVD Gallery 4660E123-19D0-4B6A-A484-D1D3CB584A19.jpeg|Disc File:04A52F0C-90C0-4AF6-A1E7-FF6CB3298FD8.png|Original unreleased US DVD Cover C355CB2B-8FB1-4E2A-B494-B271FE9864D8.png|2007 Warner Brothers Re-Release B44587AB-4316-42A5-8583-B2B13F8C5209.png|Back Cover 2398A901-60CE-4B88-8B2E-7C91250E889D.png|Disc DVD Menu Gallery SplishSplashBigRedBoat-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen SplishSplashBigRedBoat-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen SplishSplashBigRedBoat-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (American version) (Music used: Big Red Boat) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (American version) (Music used: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Music used: Dressing Up) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music used: Ensalada De Fruta) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Music used: Get Ready To Wiggle) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Get Ready To Wiggle) Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Double Feature DVD Menu.png|Main menu from double feature with It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Australian Special Features DVD Menu.png|Special Features menu from both Australian and UK double features Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu1.png|Main menu from double feature with Wiggle Bay SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSubtitlesMenu.png|Australian Subtitles menu (with Resume/Play option) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Australian Song selection menu page 3 ("Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" song title corrected) Released Dates Australia: June 8, 2006 America: June 6, 2006 & October 9, 2007 UK: July 23, 2007 Trivia *According to several DVD inserts, this video was supposed to have a VHS release in North America, but it was shortly cancelled. *"Blow Me Down" was likely originally to be seen after the skit where Captain goes water-skiing around the Sydney Harbour, as it did in a TV episode with that same skit, but it was cut for unknown reasons (most likely time). *Most of the songs and skits from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series), with two exceptions. *The skit where Greg wants to sing everything appeared in The Wiggles Show! *"Little Brown Ant" makes its video debut after first appearing in Here Comes a Song 14 years earlier. *This is the first Wiggles Video to feature a music video for "Do the Owl" that was not a live performance, and to cut Steve and Terri Irwin's speaking parts. *Although the cover says "14 Wiggly Giggly Tunes", there are actually 19 songs total (not counting songs peformed live during the Wigglehouse and Sailing Around the World segments). *This video marks the Last time the Red Starry keyboard has sparkle stars, and the first time their Yellow. Promo Photos SSBRBPromoPicture.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture2.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture3.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture4.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture5.jpg GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SSBRBPromoPicture7.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture8.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture9.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture10.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture11.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture12.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture13.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture14.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture15.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture16.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture17.jpg TheWigglyFriendsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggly Friends SSBRBPromoPicture26.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture27.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture28.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture29.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture30.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture31.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture32.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture33.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture34.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture35.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture36.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture37.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture38.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture39.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture40.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture41.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture42.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture43.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture44.jpg SplishSplashBigRedBoatPromoPicture45.jpg SSBRBPromoPicture46.jpg MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SSBRBPromoPicture48.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-PromoPicture6.jpg BigRedBoat-PromoPicture7.jpg Wigglehousein2005.jpg|Wigglehouse SSBRBPromoPicture59.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture SSBRBPromoPicture60.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatPromoPicture61.jpg O'Reilly!-PromoPicture.jpg O'Reilly!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|You're not Anthony. O'Reilly!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sBoatRide-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding telescope BlowMeDown-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Blow Me Down" CountryMusic-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff blowing whistle in promo picture IMG_0334.jpg IMG_0340.jpg IMG_0343.jpg IMG_0344.jpg IMG_0345.jpg Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVDs Category:Series 5 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom